The Beautiful Monster
by graves can't have a cigar
Summary: "Silly mortal. You are so fearless but foolish." From a hired sniper to a Phantomhive maid. She wasn't as clueless as the rest of the servants nor was she certain. Sebastian, the butler in black with an endless capacity of perfection and charm. But through Meyrin's eyes he was more than that. Much more. (OMG a non SebaCiel fanfic! How controversial! :o Go on take the plunge)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 _Gunpowder, check. Scope, check. Target, check. Aim, steady, steady and fire! C'mon, I said fire! Do it, do it, do it... shit._ Her index finger remained on the trigger, trembling with hesitation. The victim was perfectly in position for a clean headshot, all it took was a simple pull from the trigger and he would be a goner. Cold beads of sweat began to form on her forehead and her body began to shiver. Through the scope she could see that the victim's position remained stationary but next to him was a child around the age of eight holding his hands. The child looked so innocent and pure, not yet touched by the corruption of the cruel world. Hot food and cold solid cash was waiting for her, all it took was one bullet. Why did some child's life matter to her anyway? She took a deep breath and readjusted her rifle, aiming it towards the victim once again. _It's now or never, pull the trigger and it would be all done. Aim, steady, steady, fire! Dammit! Why?_ She threw her rifle carelessly on the concrete surface of the balcony. She had failed her boss and most importantly her self. She peered down the balcony, the victim and the child casually walked away not knowing that it could have been the last. She picked up her rifle and placed it on her lap, what would she tell her boss? What kind of crappy excuse would she make this time to get away from failing this mission? She leaned against the cold iron bars of the balcony and buried her face on her knees and wept.

Something was not right. It didn't feel right, she could smell a slight hint of lavender and could feel the presence of another. She lifted her face of her knees. In front of her was a tall man of slim stature in a neatly ironed suit. Without a hesitation her assassin instincts activated, she grabbed her rifle and pointed it directly towards the man. What normal people would do is to put their hands up frantically in fear of getting shot, but this man decided that the normal course of action was not necessary. Not even a single muscle on in face twitched, he calmly placed his palms against the opening of the rifle and smiled, "I apologise for startling you. I come to you hear by my young master to recruit some new helping hands for his manor. I'am fully aware of the sudden notice, but do you accept the offer?"

Confusion was the first thing that came to mind. This was strange, hundreds of thoughts were running through her head. The man's smile turned into a slight smirk "we will provide you all the food, clothing and shelter." Her eyes widened, his expression and tone, he seemed to have said that almost as if he knew what was going on in her life. She grasped tightly onto the handle of her rifle and jerked it away from his hands and placed in directly on his forehead, "who are you? Tell me or you get shot." A small grin crept up on to the corner of his lips, he remained calmer than ever. "Please, I mean you no harm Miss-" She took one step forward, "Do you want to lose your head? Tell me this instant who you are and where you come from." The man sighed, "very well. I can't tell you all the major details but I can tell you what you want. I'am the current butler of the Phantomhive household, I serve Lord Phantomhive, the queen's Watchdog. A couple of month ago my young master lost his parents to a fire which also killed off the previous servants in the household. My mission is to recruit suitable additions for my young master. Through my observations, your sniping skills would come into good use. Now, please I'am running on a tight schedule here. Do you accept this offer?" She lowered her gun, "I... well... well you see I'am currently serving my own master, I really don't think I can just quit without notice." The man took a step forward, bringing the distance closer. He whispered "don't worry about that. It would all be taken care of."

1 Suspicion

It was another typical day at the manor. Finny tending the garden, cracking couple of ceramic pots, Bard cooking what he calls 'breakfast' for the young earl and Mey-rin dusting the furniture occasionally tripping over. The glasses that Ciel gave to Meyrin actually was never the right prescription, she could still do most things without a problem but sometimes reading labels on things, especially the cleaning products can get quite tricky. One time she accidentally mistaken the shoe polish for the cleaning polish used for the handle of the staircase, so she ended up smearing shoes polish all over it. Another time when Bard asked her to pass the sugar she ended up passing the salt instead and well the young master ended up throwing the cake away. This is why without Sebastian the household would not be able to function normally.

As the maid of the Phantomhive household it was her duty the clean every inch of the manor. Meyrin pushed opened the large wooden doors of the ballroom, revealing a enormous space for her to clean. She held the mop in one hand and a bucket of soapy water in another and stomped into the ballroom. Last night, the young master held a ball inviting all the earls and nobles, although she was only serving food and attending to the guests needs it was indeed a beautiful atmosphere. But that beautiful atmosphere only left the ballroom full of mess and it was her job to clean it all up. She placed the tin bucket on to the polished marble ground, soaked the mope with soapy water and began to mop the floor back and forth in a repeating motion. From a distance a light footstep echoed from the hallway. Everyone in the household had different footsteps, Finny's footsteps were full of energy and excitement, Bard's footsteps where strong and heavy, the young master's footsteps where slow and small and this footstep belonged to the suave butler Sebastian, light and elegant. Meyrin prepared herself as the footsteps came closer to the ballroom, _ready, ready, now!_ She dropped the mop and kicked the bucket over spilling the soapy water all over the ground, she dropped to the ground with her stomach against the marble floor, she quickly tilted her glasses just in time as Sebastian came in. The butler froze in front of the doorway and let out a frustrated sigh. "Meyrin, what are you doing? Is it so hard to mop the floor?" Meyrin adjusted her glasses and slowly stood up straightening the folds on her dress. "S..Sebastian! I would get this cleaned up right away, let me just pick my mop up." Sebastian folded his arms and sighed once again "Do you require any assistance, Meyrin?" Meyrin dropped her mop once again "n..no! It's fine! Don't worry about it." The butler turned around to leave "Meyrin please do your required tasks properly, I'm leaving this to you then." Once again the light and elegant footsteps echoed off into the hallway.

Meyrin picked up her mop and bucket and started cleaning again. Sebastian was indeed a handsome man. He was tall, suave and his smooth jet black hair never seemed to have a bad hair day. Sometimes she would get lost in his chestnut brown eyes, she also liked the fact that it was the same shade as her eyes too. But, looks was merely a distraction to the eye. Sebastian had everything any young woman would desire but he was mysterious. Too mysterious, up to the fact that it was getting suspicious. Meyrin could tell he was smooth and cunning, hiding his mysterious side was not a problem for him and so far she seemed to be the only one that could see through his sly nature. Deceiving Sebastian is not at all an easy thing to do, from the very first day she met him she knew he was not to be trusted. She could remember it clearly, the way he approached her on the balcony that night, Calm and clever. The young master seemed to trust him with all his life although she could sense that the master himself had a deep dark secret too. Ever since the first day she became a maid at the manor, she acted like a undercover spy disguising herself as a clumsy, innocent maid. Her purpose was to find out more about the butler and the only way to do that was act like a complete moron and pretend to stumble or fall over (although her glasses had some play to it) mostly whenever Sebastian was around. The thought of finding out this mysterious dark butler excited her but at the same time she was dead serious about it. Of course she had no intention of hurting anyone, or leaving the manor, she had no place to go anyway. She appreciated the young master and would gladly serve and protect him from danger, but still everything was just to suspicious and she would get to the bottom of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. The invitation**

 _Dear, Lord Phantomhive_

 _I'am writing this letter on behalf of my master, Alois Trancy the current head of the Trancy household and serving as the Queen's Spider. It would be a honor inviting you to the masquerade ball held next week, there is no specific requirements, my master only looks forward to seeing your presence. All the noble households would be invited to join the ball. We hope to see you there Lord Phantomhive._

 _Best wishes_

 _Claude Faustus_

Ciel sighed as tossed the letter aside. Life could get pretty annoying as a noble, especially if socialising wasn't your particular interest. Of course, he could always decline the invitation but that would be considered 'bad manners' or 'very ungentleman like', especially if you were the head of the household according to the upper class society. Interacting with people was such a drain to his stamina and as the Queen's Guard Dog it was only normal for people to be flocking around you and demanding stories of your latest cases and how you heroically dealt with the underdogs of England. Meeting people was already bad enough but to make it worse he had just been invited by the Queen's Spider, Alois Trancy. Nobody know how the long disappeared Earl Trancy made a sudden return and how he managed to gain to queen's trust. Ciel had met him once and he hated his guts. Although Ciel respected the queen, he had lost some faith in her. How could she every trust that immature and manipulative brat? Did she really think he would pledge his loyalty to her? And not to mention his personal demon butler, Claude. If it wasn't for Claude Ciel would have had Alois ripped away from his position and delete his existence. Of course Ciel had his own personal demon butler, Sebastian but Claude was no weak demon and observing from their last fight the two demons seemed to be pretty even.

Ciel leaned his head against the wooden desk, frustrated that he has no choice but to accept the invitation from that dammed Trancy brat. _What did he want this time? I swear I will get you one day Trancy._ Three small knocks came through the door, startled Ciel shot up from his desk "come in." The door opened and Sebastian in with a silver tray holding his afternoon tea and cake. "Young master, I've bought you your afternoon tea." Ciel sighed, "hm, I needed something sweet to soothe my mind. Place it here." Sebastian obediently placed his tea and cake in front of him. "If I may ask, what is troubling you young lord?" Ciel stared at his chocolate cake while poking the smooth velvety icing with his fork, he sighed once again and replied to the butler "well, I'd just been invited to a masquerade ball, hosted by Alois Trancy. I'm afraid that, you will have to accompany me." A flash of red appeared on the demon's eyes before reverting back to his normal shade. The demon gave a slight bow, "of course my lord" and headed towards the door to leave. Ciel looked up at the demon, "please try and avoid getting into trouble with the other demon, I don't want things to get complicated." Sebastian stopped and turned around to his master, "as you wish my lord."

Sebastian quietly closed the door behind him and walked down the corridor to attend to his next duty. _A masquerade ball, at the Trancy household. Interesting. Faustus, I hope you're prepared_. Sebastian could not wait for round two with the Trancy butler and this time he would make sure there is a clear winner and a loser. Just a few meters away, Meyrin was dusting the portraits that hung high up on the walls, she stood unsteadily on top of a pedal stool. Sebastian sighed and picked up his pace a little faster predicting what might happen any time soon, three, two, one and... The maid lost her balance and landed just in time for Sebastian to catch her. "Meyrin, I told you not to use the pedal stool. I'm pretty sure that thing has been around since our master's grandparents were running the Phantomhive household." Sebastian lowered her to the ground, she quickly stood up "s...sorry Sebastian, I should have known better!" Sebastian shook his headed at her clumsiness "you know, your glasses probably needs changing. I'm sure you're fully aware yourself that it is the incorrect prescription, am I right?" Meyrin nervously twiddled her thumbs, "well you see this was gift give my the young master, I cannot possibly change them! Never, Sebastian!" Sebastian's browed raised her logic "if the master knows you cannot go through a day without falling or breaking some plates, then he would much rather you have them changed. Please Meyrin for the sake of the master please get them changed, or at least wipe the soot off your glasses." The maid smiled nervously and took off her glasses and wiped off the black soot with her uniform that has been on there since she cleaned the fireplace a couple of hours ago. Once the soot was gone she quickly placed them back on "you better get going Sebastian, I will finish cleaning the dust off here! Don't you worry!" Sebastian looked at her unconvincingly "good then." He continued to walk down the corridor to the kitchen. _I never knew that she had the same eye color as I did._

That was a real accident. Usually she will pretend to fall, but that she really fell from the pedal stool. Sebastian did have a point, her glasses did not meet the required prescription for her eyes and for the master's sake she should get them changed. But what did servants do if they require something? Do they have to ask their master personally? Did that mean she had to ask the young earl herself? Never in her life as a maid where she had to ask the young lord for her personal needs, but what other choice did she have? _Perhaps I should ask tomorrow. Perhaps._


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Just ask**

Plates were returned to the kitchen after breakfast was finished from the young master. The dishes was done to presion. Meyrin went through her mental checklist _dishes done, dusting the bookshelves done, wiping the windows done, doing the laundry done._ Her tasks were divided into daily chores and weekly chores. Yesterday she had already completed all her weekly chores like cleaning the fireplace and cleaning the ballroom. Today she woke up extra early to complete all her daily chores so she can make herself time to talk to the earl about her glasses. She didn't exactly know her master's schedule, she overheard Sebastian say that he attends daily music lessons in the mornings and dance lessons during the afternoon. She just had to find the right timing to talk to him. She pretty much had the whole day off today, unless the master or Sebastian makes her do something extra. Bard and Finny were too busy with their daily chores to accompany her in her spare time. Yesterday she heard Finny talk about his 'new and amazing garden project' to make the master proud, perhaps she could go to the gardens to check out this 'new and amazing garden project.'

The warm summers breeze blew across her face as she walked to the greenhouse. Finny walked in and out of the greenhouse carrying large ceramic pots with a shovel that was almost as tall as he was. Mey-rin approached the boy, "hey Finny, what are you up too?" The boy immediately dropped his shovel and blocked the entrance of the greenhouse with both arms stretched out. "Hi Meyrin! I'm sorry but this area is strictly forbidden! I want to make sure this turns out to be a surprise for all of you, so until I'm finished no one is allowed to enter!" Meyrin smiled, "alright Finny if you say so. I didn't know it was such a big of a deal." Finny placed his arms on his hips "of course it is a big of a deal! But don't you worry, this is going to be magnificent!" Meyrin gave a small wave before around to leave Finny to carry on with his business. It was really great to see Finny working hard to make everyone in the household happy, _what would we do without you Finny?"_

The young master would still be in the middle of his music lessons, Meyrin decided to have a walk around the Phantomhive garden. The Phantomhive garden was truly a wonderful place. Each hedge was trimmed neatly into blocks while snowy white roses grew everywhere. Between the lush green grass a stone pathway lies and following the path would lead you various entrance points of the manor. Meyrin walked along the stoned path, the warm wind carried sweet scent of roses and freshly trimmed grass. Sometimes talking a walk helped her relax from the stresses of chores, it soothed her mind and soul. Meyrin made a turn towards the left where the stone path lead to the front gate of the manor. From a distance a familiar black mare came treading towards the entrance, on top of the mare was Sebastian carrying a brown paper package tied with a thin red ribbon. Sebastian pulled the reins and the mare and she seized in front of the gate. _Okay, just act nervous like you always do._ "O...oh hey Sebastian, where have you been too?" Sebastian climbed off the horse, "just been to town to pick up the young master's new hat that was made for him. Why are you out about in the garden, don't you have any tasks to do?" Meyrin shuffled nervously "w...well there is nothing left to do, I finished them early this morning!" The butler shrugged "well in that case could you do be a favor and take Linda back? I need to attend my duties." Meyrin's eyebrow raised "Linda? O...oh you mean the horse!" Sebastian looked back at her "you didn't know? I heard that the young lord named it after her grand aunt or something. Anyway please return her to the stables, thanks." Sebastian turned around to leave "wait, Sebastian!" Sebastian turned around, being interrupted twice he replied with a slight annoyance in his tone "yes, Meyrin?" Meyrin scratched the back of her head, "er...um...I...I'd just wanted to ask you when the master is not busy." Sebastian's browe raised at the unexpected question "why do you ask?" Meyrin clutched the edge of her dress, "well remember yesterday when you've told me that I needed new glasses? I figured you were right and thought I should ask the master myself on getting a new pair." "Ah, I see your finally listening me. Well he should be less busy after his dance lessons which is around three in the afternoon." Meyrin smiled timidly "oh I see, thank you for telling me." Sebastian nodded in head in reply "well, good day." He turned around and walked off to the main entrance of the manor.

"Here, you are young master, I've brought you your new hat, I've collected earlier this morning along with your new gown which I placed in your bed chamber." Ciel pulled the edges of the red ribbon, unraveling the brown paper packaging. Inside the packaging revealed a black top hat decorated with a blue satin ribbon around the rim. "There is no problem with the hat, young master?" Ciel examined his new hat, "no, I think I'm satisfied." "Perhaps you could wear it to the masquerade ball at Lord Trancy's?" Ciel firmly placed his hat on his desk and sighed "you just had to remind me about the ball didn't you? What a waste of time would it be." Sebastian smiled "now, now young master you must not have that attitude, I'm sure it wouldn't be that terrible." Ciel's eyes moved towards Sebastian "Don't play dumb with me Sebastian. I'm perfectly aware that you are not looking forward to it either. I believe were even on this one." A slight smirk crept to the corner of Sebastian's lips "my goodness, I guess you are right my lord. We are indeed even on this one." Ciel's eyes remained on the butler "I hope your not planning any mischief Sebastian. Like I've said I do not want any trouble, is that clear?" Sebastian bowed "Of course my lord."

 _It's exactly three in the afternoon! Okay, just calm down Mey-rin, all you are doing is asking the master for a new pair of glass because the old ones don't match your prescription, what could possibly go wrong?_ Meyrin grasped the doorknob of the master's study, but before she could twist it the door opened dragging her in, just inches away from crashing into Sebastian. She could smell the slight hint of lavender from him, lingering her nose. Flustered she took a step back, while Sebastian calmly walked through as if nothing happened. Meyrin stepped into the young earl's study, the room was filled with coffee scent with some mixture of dust. Only Ciel's eyes moved towards Mey-rin "what is it that you want Meyrin?" Meyrin cleared her throat, "good afternoon master, I came here to ask you a favor about my glasses." Ciel remained still, "yes, go on." "You see my lord, my... um...g...glasses are not the right prescription, I...it never was actually. Please I really mean no offense to your great gift! It's just that-" Ciel interrupted her mid sentence and sighed, "Why on earth would I take offense from that? Why didn't you mention this sooner? Or in fact on the very day I gave you the glasses?" Meyrin twiddled her thumbs nervously "I apologise master, really I do!" Ciel clasped his hands together, "well then, Sebastian and I are going off to town tomorrow. I suppose you can accompany us on the journey since I don't know your required prescription I think it would be best if you actually came along. I would be a real trouble if I came back with the wrong glasses." Meyrin's eyes widened "is it really fine with you that I can accompany you master! Oh thank you!" Ciel leaned back on his chair, "well I suppose the manor can go without cleaning for a day or two, it would certainly be better than leaving the cleaning to Bardroy or Finnian. Very well then Meyrin, we would be leaving early tomorrow make sure you pack everything you need." "Yes, master." Meyrin gently closed the door behind her while trying to contain her excitement. _Wow, I'm actually going to town! Central London! This turned out a lot better than I thought... perhaps this can also be a chance to investigate Sebastian while he is away from the manor..._


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. The heart of London**

The sky was still a bit dark. The sun had not yet fully exposed itself to England. Mey-rin placed her luggage against the wall at looked at her reflection through the small mirror that hung on the wall. The reflection showed a averaged heighted young woman with messy red hair, thick framed glasses and a plain brown dress. _Today's the big day._ She adjusted her glasses before leaving her room. Outside Ciel and Sebastian was getting the carriage ready, Mey-rin hurried outside. Sebastian smiled, "good morning Mey-rin." Before she could reply he leaned against her ears and whispered, "please, try to be on your best behavior. London is a busy place and it is very rare for a master to take a servant out to town. Your actions are the young master's reputation." He pulled away and she firmly nodded her head. Two footsteps came running out the door, Finny and Bard appeared, out of breath. Bard smiled "we can't just sleep in when our master is goi'n to town! Oh and of course Meyrin too! Ciel sighed,"Baldroy and Finnian, I trust you two to behave." Bard and Finny both replied at the same time "yes, my lord!" Sebastian smiled, the passive aggressive smile, "Barldroy, that means no flamethrower." Bard scratched the back of his head and nervously chuckled, "yeah, I know, I know." The carriage door opened, Ciel climbed in while Sebastian held his luggage, next it was Meyrin's turn, Sebastian held out his hand "allow me." Meyrin accepted his offer and held his gloved hands. He lifted up her hands allowing her to easily enter the carriage. All bags were loaded and Sebastian stepped into the carriage. Never in her life has she been inside a luxury carriage. The seats were padded with thick layers of cotton, while the walls were decorated with dark purple leather. Meyrin sat opposite towards Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel tapped the roof of the carriage signaling the driver to go. The carriage began to move, Meyrin waved to Bard and Finny and soon the Phantomhive manor was nothing but a blur.

Around thirty minutes has past, the carriage stopped at the train station. Sebastian opened the carriage door, stepping out first. He grabbed Ciel's hand assisting him to get down, the he assisted Meyrin out of the carriage. Everything was loaded off the carriage, Ciel waved his hands and the carriage left. Sebastian pulled out his silver pocket watch, "we have around ten minutes till the train leaves. We best head to platform six, my lord." Ciel nodded, "come now Meyrin, you mustn't get separated from us." The station was buzzing with people, men in suits walked around holding up the morning paper while ladies in puffy dresses chatted amongst themselves, a mix of perfume and smoke filled the atmosphere of the station. Meyrin followed Sebastian and Ciel through a tunnel like entrance to platform six.

The baggage was all loaded. Meyrin followed Ciel and Sebastian down the long corridor of the train. Each seats were filled with people mostly wearing a plain attire, with mothers holding crying children in their arms and men reading the daily newspaper. They continued to walk further down until they reached a door that lead to another carriage. Sebastian opened the door revealing a whole new part of the train. This time people wore much extravagant clothing and the seats were in much better quality. Meyrin never in her life seen this part of the train. It was specially catered for the upper class, the small minority in England who would pretty much could afford anything. Meyrin looked down at her plain brown dress, Meyrin never had any opinion on her dress but today it just seemed so ugly. Her trail of thoughts was interrupted as Sebastian cleared his throat, "Meyrin are you going to go in?" Sebastian stood there with the door opened, all this time she was trapped in her thoughts trying to make sense of this new experience. Meyrin scratched the back for her head, "Oh, sorry about that." She quickly stepped in and followed Ciel to their seat. Every seats were arranged so that two seats were facing each other. Ciel, of course sat on the seat that was facing towards the direction that the train was travelling, Sebastian gestured Meyrin to go in first to the seat opposite the one Ciel was sitting in. Meyrin sat down, she was kind of glad that she got to have the window seat, looking at the beautiful country landscape would be a great treat for her. She could smell a tinge of lavender as Sebastian took a seat next to her, she had to admit travelling a long distance next to Sebastian was a little uncomfortable but on the brightside she had she had two great views from either side. The train released a puff of black smoke as it slowly began to move. Through the window a bright burst of sunlight came through as the train escaped the tunnel, revealing lush green grass with a clear blue sky that stretched over the hills. Meyrin turned back to face the front, Ciel rested his head in his hands disinterested at the outside world it was completely understandable as he probably rode the train many times, Sebastian too seemed rather bored, like Ciel this was probably just like any other train ride his been on.

A bit less than an hour has passed, Ciel's head bobbed up and down drowning in his sleep. A small grin spread across Meyrin's lips, the master always acted mature for his age, always busy managing the Phantomhive household and company at the age for thirteen, the poor boy was probably deeply traumatized too losing his parents to a deadly fire that burned them alive. But still he was a child. No matter how adult like he acted, he would always be a child and like any other child waking up early can be physically restraining. "I have to admit, the master can be quite adorable when he sleeps." Meyrin flinched in surprise, she didn't know Sebastian was observing the young master too. The butler stood up from his seat and walked over to the young master, he carefully placed his hands on Ciel's back and slowly lowered him on the seat. Ciel's chest moved up and down in a steady pace, Meyrin had never seen the young master so venerable, she smiled, _what a treat..._

 _Where am I?_ A ray of sunshine pierced through Meyrin's eyes as she regained her conscience. _Crap, must have fell asleep... wait, hold on a second..._ Meyrin's head rested on the butler's shoulders, She immediately jerked her head away from Sebastian. Sebastian did not move a muscle at her sudden movement he continued on reading the daily morning paper, "had a nice nap?" Meyrin brushed her messy her with her finger and replied, "um, yeah I did. Sorry for bothering you, you could have just woken me up." Sebastian folded his paper to the side, "that's quite alright, I'm assuming you've never got to sleep in while working in the manor?" Meyrin adjusted her glasses, "yes it has been a while since I slept in, I don't know what happened I'd just dozed away without realising it." Sebastian smiled, "well, you've woken up at a good time. We should be arriving in around five minutes." It was his signature 'innocent' smile. Meyrin always felt like something was behind that handsome face and that smile of his, seemed so real but fake at the same time. The train soon came to a stop. Sebastian leaned over to the sleeping master and gently shook him on the shoulder, "young master, we have arrived." Ciel shifted as he slowly began to open his eyes, "Sebastian, how long was I sleeping for?" The butler pulled down each baggage to the ground, "I would say almost the whole trip master." A hint of red began to appear in Ciel's cheek he cleared his throat, "you should have woken me up Sebastian." Sebastian sneered, he found it amusing how the young master got flustered for sleeping in front of his own servants. He replied in a teasing tone, "how was I suppose to wake you up? You were sound asleep, surely waking up the master would be rude." Ciel rolled his eyes at the usual sight of the demon butler having a go at him, "hmpf, whatever. Let's get off the train."

The station was crowded than before, after all it was the city side in the heart of London. Meyrin scrambled through the crowd of people trailing behind Ciel and Sebastian, who somehow managed to moved very quickly through the great crowd. Outside the station a carriage waited for them, sent from Ciel's town house. Sebastian helped load the baggage and waited for Ciel and Meyrin to step inside before going in the carriage himself. The carriage door was shut, Ciel tapped the roof of the carriage with the tip of his cane and the carriage started to move. Ciel placed his top hat to the side, "Meyrin, I have already sent a letter yesterday to Mr. Olivander he is the best known optometrist in town. I've requested some samples for you to try in store. Infact your current glasses are from there so he should know the prescriptions." Meyrin clasped her hands together, "thank you master, I very much appreciate your gratitude."

Sebastian opened the carriage door, as it stopped in front of a small store. Ciel adjusted his hat and coat before he pushed the shop door open. A tiny bell ringed as the door was being opened, an elderly man appeared from the back of the store to the counter, "ah, Lord Phantomhive! A pleasure to see you again." Ciel nodded, "the pleasure is mine Mr. Olivander." The old man placed three boxes down with each containing a pair of spectacles, "I'm assuming this is for the beautiful young lady over there? Come over hear miss, try it on." Meyrin blushed at such compliment, although she knew he was just being polite. The first box contained a rectangular shaped glasses with a thin frame, before she could reach for the glasses Ciel interrupted, "Sebastian assist her while I go to the bathroom." Mr. Olivander lead Ciel to the back of the store leaving the two alone. Sebastian sighed, "I knew young master was drinking too much water in the carriage. Anyways, Meyrin take off your glasses." Meyrin never took her glasses off in front of anyone unless it was an emergency where she would have to use a gun, she reached for her glasses and took it off. She could hardly see anything around her, Sebastian's face was nothing but a blur, from being far sighted she could only see things that were outside of the store. A slight smile crept up on Sebastian's face, even though he was a demon he did appreciate the beautiful things of the mortal world such as felines. Sebastian carefully placed the glasses on her eyes. Slowly the blurriness began to jumble itself bring back her vision. The first thing she noticed was that Sebastian's face was awfully close to her's, her eyes met his reddish brown eyes she quickly took a step back at the sudden surprise. Sebastian's eyebrows twitched, that certain design of the glasses reminded him of that wretched spider demon, "I don't think the rectangular shape suits you Meyrin." Meyrin looked at the mirror for the first time she could see her eyes through the lense, but Sebastian was right. The second pair of glasses was also a rectangular shaped with thick black frames, Sebastian frowned only because this time it reminded him of the hostile grim reaper he met a while ago in the circus. And finally the last pair of glasses was put on, this design was almost identical to the one she'd currently owned only except the lenses were much thinner. Sebastian nodded in satisfaction, "that looks much better than the other ones." Meyrin stared at her reflection in the mirror, "you think so?" Sebastian walked over to the mirror, "yes, it really brings out that eyes of yours." Meyrin flushed at the sudden compliment. According to Bardroy he overheard the master confront Sebastian for some act he committed while trying to get information for one of the queen's cases, she couldn't believe it but apparently he had a sexual intercourse with a nun, but at the same time she was not too surprised, she knew he was a big flirt anyway.

Ciel and Mr. Olivander walked in breaking Meyrin's trail of thought. Mr. Olivander lifted his arms in excitement, "ah, I see you've went for the rounder design! I had a feeling you might have chosen that one." Meyrin smiled, "thank you sir, their perfect." Sebastian handed Ciel a bag of coins he placed them on the counter, "I appreciate your effort Mr. Olivander, here is the payment." The old man grinned, "come back anytime Earl Phantomhive." Ciel tipped his hat and walked out of the store. "Do you like your new glasses Meyrin?" Meyrin nodded, "yes master It's great! Thank you." Ciel nodded back firmly, "I'm glad. Say, Sebastian what other business do we need to take care of while we're out in town?" The butler replied, "well you do have the Trancy masquerade ball coming up next week, perhaps we should purchase new outfits and a mask." Ciel clenched his fists and sighed in disgust, "the Trancy masquerade ball. What a waste of time, It's a shame I have no choice but to go." Sebastian gave his 'innocent' smile, "now master, as the Queen's Guard Dog you must go, Lady Elizabeth is also invited she would be severely upset if you didn't turn up." Ciel sighed, "yeah, yeah I get it Sebastian. Oh and enough with the happy act I know you don't want to go more than I do." Sebastian's smile immediately disappeared from his face, "yes master you're quite right." Ciel rubbed his face, "you know what, just thinking about the ball drains me. We will proceed on with our business in town tomorrow. Let us go back to the townhouse I need some rest."

"Very well, my lord."


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Caught**

The smooth white marble floor was perfectly polished that Meyrin could almost see her own reflection. A grand crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, and underneath was a staircase covered in red carpet. Meyrin couldn't help but let her eyes wander through the town house covered in opulence. Ciel handed his coat over to Sebastian, and sighed in relief, "thank goodness I was expecting the two Indians to be here." Through the corner of Sebastian's eyes he could see a small paper folded in half that lay next to the flower vase, "look what I've found master I think it might be a note." The note reads:

 _Dear, Ciel_

 _Agni and I are off to see more parts of England. Staying alone in this house with no company made us really bored, so we have decided to have some fun for ourselves! Don't worry we will be back soon. Don't miss me too much Ciel!_

 _From, Soma your best friend._

Ciel placed his cane against the wall, "hmpf miss him how amusing." Sebastian tossed the note to the side, "now master you do enjoy their company once in a while." Ciel walked up to the staircase, "yes that is true, but I wouldn't have today. Sebastian show Meyrin to her room I need some rest. Oh and once you're done with that bring me some tea and cake I could do with something sweet right now." Sebastian placed his hands on his chest, "of course master." The door from Ciel's room shut, and immediately Sebastian sighed, "he can be really demanding sometimes I bet I do ten times the work than an average butler in a household hold would do. Follow me Meyrin I will show you your room." Meyrin followed the butler to the left hallway. Exotic paintings hung from the wall with each of them telling a different story from a far away lands, perhaps Africa or ancient Greece. It was interesting to know that the master collected these kind of works she always thought his taste might have been a bit 'closed in'. Sebastian stopped in front of a room towards the end of the hallway he opened the door revealing a large room decorated with fancy lace with a bed covered in smooth beige satin sheet. Sebastian opened the curtains allowing light to enter the room, "this would be your room until we leave town. What are you waiting for? Come in." Meyrin could not believe this, she was expecting a much smaller room with much less quality, "this is my room? I was not expecting this." Sebastian nodded, "yes it is. The master insisted that you should get this room, take it as a treat from him." Meyrin placed her luggage next to the closet she sat down on the bed. Sebastian turned to leave, "I almost forgot my room is down in the other side in the left corridor if you need anything you can find me there." Sebastian closed the door shut leaving her alone in the room.

...

"Hey, Claude! Doesn't this ball sound exciting? I've invited all the noble households of England and Phantomhive is coming too! This is going to be real entertaining." The blond earl laughed as he carelessly tossed his quill to the ground. His butler remained stoic as usual as his master raved on, "say Claude if Phantomhive is coming then that means his demon butler is coming too..." The earl paused for a moment then suddenly burst into a frantic laughter, "oh Claude I wonder what you're going to do let me guess you are-" The butler interrupted his master, his face was still unchanged, "your highness I believe you have a dance lesson with Mrs. Marshall I think it's best to be prompt." The boy's cheerful attitude quickly disappeared his face remained neutral before suddenly flashing with a burst of anger, "oh I see how it is Claude, you don't want to tell me huh...?" The earl paused once again then he smiled, "that's fine Claude everyone has secrets they don't wish to share. Really it's fine don't worry about it." The spider demon did not move but only shift his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, "your highness I don't intend to do anything on that night. My purpose would be to serve you. That is all." The Queen's Spider clasped his hands together, "okay then Claude!" He jumped off his chair, and spun around and screamed, "Olé" before skipping out to his dance class.

...

The sun had gone down and the moon rose to the night sky illuminating the streets. Meyrin opened the curtains and stared down at the London streets. From a dimly lighted house the lady of the night approached patiently for a client, over a distance she could see a man who stumbled along the alleyway his shirt was untucked and his hat barely sat on his head. She could also see the rooftops of other houses with chimneys blowing a cloud of black smoke into the atmosphere. Not everyone here was as fortunate has the Earl Phantomhive was and possibly she could have been joining them if she wasn't employed as the maid of the Phantomhive manor. She knew that the heart of London was filled with starving people who would do anything to survive. _"We will provide you with all the food, clothing and shelter"_ That tone in his voice... it's almost like as if he knew the whole thing... It doesn't make sense just how did he even find me? Meyrin clutched the fabric of her nightgown, on that very night half of her knew that something was wrong and the other half was cold, hungry and desperate what choice did she have but to accept the offer? She closed the blinds firmly shut, lit her candle and made sure her handgun was strapped onto her legs. Her trip to town was a opportunity to find something about Sebastian and tonight was a perfect chance. Maybe she won't find anything about Sebastian overnight but while him and the master is sleeping she could possibly explore the house more to find clues. Meyrin held tightly onto her candle and crept out of her room.

The hallway was dark and silent. Meyrin flashed her candle revealing the painting she saw earlier this afternoon, she continued to carefully tread the ground. This reminded her of the old missions she used to do as an assassin it was definitely not a great memory. She had reached the end of the hallway which lead her to the main hall, she flashed her candle in multiple directions to make sure nothing was there. Only the ticking of the clock filled the hall she had three choices, she could go up to the master's chamber area, to the front into the library, or to the left hallway where Sebastian's room was. She decided that it was the most appropriate for her to go the left hallway was else would she go to the master's chamber or to the library? She turned her direction to the left and pointed her candle to the left hallway. Before she could lift her lift her feet she heard a door shut from upstairs, she froze and waited for another sound or movement but there was no response. Meyrin lifted her night gown and unstrapped her gun, _the master shouldn't be wondering around at this hour... wait It can't be the master..._ Meyrin held tightly onto her gun in her right hand along with the candle in her left, she quickly but quietly walked up the stairs. At the top of the stairs there was a door on the side, _that must be the master's chamber... but why is the door open?_ She looked at her surroundings for one last time before blowing out her candle so the intruder can't see the light, she grasped onto the gun this time with both hands and peeked into the slight gap of the door. Meyrin let out a gasp before quickly realising that she had made a grave mistake and covered her mouth the master was there but someone or something was there too circling around the master's bed, she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things, she looked back one more time, and it was gone. Cold beads of swat began to form on her forehead and her hands turned icy cold, she quickly stood up and pointed her gun around ready for an attack. The moonlight from the window blinked as something big swooped past before reappearing again, Meyrin aimed her gun towards the window her heart raced and her hands trembled, then something from her back grabbed her on the shoulders her heart stopped. She shoved the touch away and turned around pointing her gun directly at the intruder. The intruder froze Meyrin could still feel the tip of the gun on their forehead, "who are y..you?!" A familier voice replyed, "Meyrin what on earth are you doing?" The stranger lit his handle with a match, revealing him to be not a intruder but the butler himself. Meyrin's eyes widened her heart beats began to slow down. Sebastian sighed, "you can put the gun down." Meyrin pulled the gun away from Sebastian's forehead she was still shocked at what just happened. Sebastian asked once again, "care to tell me what you were doing?" Meyrin held onto the strands of the carpet, "Sebastian I saw someone in the master's room! I swear it! And... and t...the window there was something huge, I...I don't know what it was but I saw it! I really did!" Sebastian's brow raised, "Meyrin, I have no idea what you are talking about I can assure you, you were seeing just things." Meyrin furiously shook her head, "no I was not seeing things it was there! S...see! Master's door was opened when I got here and even heard it open from downstairs!" Sebastian flashed his candle in Ciel's room, "I don't see anything there, come now you're going to wake the master up we should go downstairs and talk."

Sebastian lit multiple candles in the candelabrum lighting up the lounge room, "you sit here Meyrin I'll go and make a cup of hot tea." Sebastian turned around and left for the kitchen. Meyrin sat in the couch reassuring herself, _I swear I wasn't seeing things... I swear to God I wasn't._

Sebastian placed the candle holder on the kitchen bench. He opened the top shelf to get some chamomile tea. He stood in front of the pot waiting for the water to boil. Soon bubbles began to emerge from the surface of the wattle while steam began to appear he clenched his hands into a fist, _how was I so foolish not to realise... I guess it proves how delightful young master's soul is that I've got carried away to fail to realise a mortal's presence. Interesting_. The water began to produce more steam, Sebastian turned off the stove and poured the boiling water into the tea cup. He placed the tea bag into the water he then reached for the bottom shelf where Ciel kept all the alcoholic drinks for the guest and grabbed the bottle of spirit. He measured out exactly two teaspoons of spirit and mixed it in with the chamomile tea and for the finishing touch he dropped half a pill of sleeping pill in. Going on frequent dangerous missions for the queen allowed Sebastian to carry around sleeping pills for victims. Once the pill dissolved he carried the cup out to the lounge room.

Meyrin turned around to see Sebastian carrying her tea. He gave her the tea and sat down next to her, "so, do you want to discuss this matter of yours?" Meyrin frowned in frustration, "Sebastian I know what I saw, I really do." Sebastian leaned onto the back of his chair, "yes of course you do, take a sip It will make you feel better." Meyrin took a sip from her cup, "so, you believe me?" Sebastian calmly nodded, "hm not sure, but if you go looking for something at night you are likely to imagine it, now drink up." Meyrin took another drink from her cup, only bigger this time, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have been wondering around in the night, maybe you're right today was a big day for me-" A yawn escaped from her mouth cutting off her sentence. Sebastian smiled, "of course it has been a big day for you, finish the tea before it gets mild." Meyrin took another drink from the cup it was nice and warm infused with chamomile, her head began to go numb and her eyelids slowly began to close, "Seb...Sebastian I really did think I saw something... It was dark... big... I think it had wings too... and...and... I think it h...had gleaming red eyes too... I-" Sebastian smiled warmly, "go on you're almost done just one last sip." She took one last sip from her tea, she felt drowsy then ever, her eyelids closed as Sebastian watched with his smiling face.

 **Authors note:** Sorry, guys for the lame ass way to spike a drink. I seriously have no idea how you're meant to drug someone to sleep, especially since this is the Victorian era. I know I should have done more research, but it's too late now! Anyways thanks for tuning in :p


	6. Chapter 6

**6 Unstable**

"Hannah you dumb bitch!" A golden chalice flew across the table hitting her directly on the head spilling the soda on her hair, she lowered her head trying to endure the pain. Alois stamped his fists on the table, "weren't you listening when I said bring me my soda half empty not full? Gosh you are so useless. Make yourself useful and clean up this mess." Hannah kept her head facing to the ground, she bent down and began to wipe the contents of the ground with a cloth. Claude watched from the corner of the room at his 'master', _such unstable soul he is._ Once the mess was cleaned Hannah stood up with her head still kept low, she made a quick curtsy to the earl before rushing outside of the dining room. Alois shrugged, "oh Claude what should I do about that dumb whore? Should I punish her later?" Claude did not reply and only stared at his master with his golden eyes that remained expressionless. Alois frowned at the lack of response he cleared his throat, "well?" The butler ran his fingers across his smooth black hair and walked off to the door, "I will deal with her your highness." A smirk crept up on Alois's face, "very well then Claude. Thompson, Timber, Canterbury! I'm finished with my lunch!"

Hannah tossed the dirty cloth in the laundry basket as she bent over to pick it up she stopped as she sensed another presence behind her. Hannah stood up with her back turned away from the figure, "what do you want Faustus?" Claude remained still and sneered, "such confidence for someone who knows why his highness sent me over. You do realise that he is having one of his fits again, he insists me to punish you." Hannah remained relaxed despite his taunt, "do what you want." The butler adjusted his glasses, "why do you tolerate that mortal brat? He's not even contracted to you." Hannah turned around clearly meeting the spider's yellow eyes, "that is where you don't understand Claude and you never will." The spider demon turned around to leave and replied, "and I never will."

"Ooooh my favorite moon drop tea! How nice of you Claude." Claude placed the tea cup on the earl's desk. Alois sipped his tea, "ah just how I like it. Say did you teach that maid of mine a lesson?" Claude placed his master's old cup from previous afternoon on to the tray, "of course your highness." The blonde boy giggled to himself, "did she scream in pain? Was she begging on her knees while you tore her apart?!" Claude's face did not show any form of emotion only his eyebrows twitched at his master's behavior, _such unstable soul._ Claude placed his hand on his chest and bowed ignoring his question and left.

The room was dark and musty. Claude hated the morning light piercing into his bedroom so he always kept the curtain shut. He let out a deep sigh while unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. Even for an immortal creature like him looking after Alois was extremely draining. His experience with past contracts always turned out quick and easy and there was never really a hassle, it was as simple as him doing whatever the human wanted (which was usually pathetic) and attaining their soul. However, Alois was different. What made him so different was that he didn't even have a proper reason to form a contact with him in the first place, Claude assumed it was due to the boy's desperate yearning for attention, but why would one give up their soul just for a pathetic reason like that? Claude placed his suit jacket on to the edge of his bed, _foolish boy. Never will he see the gates of heaven but the fiery pits of hell in which he traded for some mere attention. Pathetic._ Claude lay down on the bed and closed his eyes savoring the short moment of peace. While demons did not require sleep to function, upon the first few weeks of his contract with Alois he'd discovered that sleeping has become an essential part of his life. His conscience slowly began to fade away as he fell into his slumber.

Hannah inhaled the sweet spring breeze, her arms were stretched out as she lay on the soft green grass of the Trancy garden. _The human world is truly a beautiful place, much better than the place were I happen to call home._ A single bluebell grew gently blowing in the wind. Hannah smiled, _Luka, oh how much I miss you. If only you were here today with your brother all safe and sound._ The triplets sat next to Hannah with their usual blank faces whispering into each other's ears. Hannah turned her head towards the triplets, "how has was the day so far?" Thompson answered, "the same as always Miss Hannah." Timber and Canterbury nodded in agreement. This time Timber spoke up, "but after seeing master treating you like that it made us angry." Thompson and Canterbury nodded in agreement. Hannah smiled, "I really appreciate you all for looking after me. I know it's hard but try to understand him, he is just a boy that needs some love." The three scratched their heads in confusion. This time Canterbury spoke up, "oh and don't forget the jerk. He's the real mean one here." Both Thompson and Timber nodded in agreement once again. Hannah's smile slowly faded and a sigh escaped her mouth, "ah, Claude. You've got to forgive him too, he himself is quite complicated as well." The triplets frowned in disagreement. Thompson crossed his arms, "how can Miss Hannah be so nice to them? If it wasn't for you we would have burnt this place long ago." Hannah stood up and sat down facing the triplets, "don't worry too much about me dears."

"oooh! Is that a strawberry cheese cake I see?" Alois excitedly sat on the edge of his chair as Claude placed his dessert in front of the earl. Alois scooped a large proportion of the cake and placed it in his mouth. "This is really good Claude, you know me so well!" Claude remained silent to his master's remark but simply nodded in appreciation. "I shall clean up the dinner plates your highness." Claude stacked the dirty dishes in one hand and carried it off to the kitchen. Timber patiently next to the sink and waited for the endless stacks to dirty dishes to come, the butler placed the dishes next to the sink, "Timber, Wash the dishes I need to prepare his highnesses supper." Timber nodded and immediately began washing the dishes. "ohhh Claude! Can you come here for a moment?" The spider's eyebrow's twitched in innocence, _what does he want now?_ "Hannah, could you please attend to the master? I've got things to do." Hannah placed the mop to the side and went over to the earl's dining room. "Hey, Clau- wait you're not Claude. I asked for Claude not, you." Hannah kept her head down, "deepest apologies master, but Claude his busy at the moment. How can I assist you?" The blonde boy rolled his eyes, "fine. Go het me another slice of cake, will you?" Hannah looked up at the earl, "but master eating too much is not good for you." She could see the boy's temper beginning to rise, "I wasn't asking Hannah. Go get me my cake!" Before she could do anything the butler entered the dining room, "your highness, I advise you to not to eat another slice. Too much sugar won't help you go to sleep." Alois looked at Hannah then over to Claude, "well, if you say so Claude. Come, tuck me bed." The butler followed the young boy into the corridor to his bed chambers.

Claude quietly shut the door behind him. He had finally managed the boy to go to sleep. This time of the day was his favorite where the earl slept and there was nothing but peace and quiet. The spider walked further down the hallway with a candle in his hands. He had just one last job left for the day and that was to close all the curtains. Claude approached the window in view of the garden, the soft moonlight shined on the garden, Hannah sat under the large willow tree looking up into the night sky. He sneered at her lack of 'demon' in her despite actually being one herself. He placed the candle to the side and closed the satin curtains blocking out the moonlight.


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. Too close**

Meyrin groaned as she pulled the bedsheets over her head covering the morning sunlight. Her body ached and her head was failing to gain proper conscience. Meyrin sighed, knowing that she'd eventually had to get up. She pulled down the sheets and sat up on her bed. There was nothing but the sound of the clock ticking. It was 8am, Meyrin wondered what she would do today as she was not required to do her normal duties as a maid. As she was about to leave her bed to change a small knock on the door came through, she quickly put on her new glasses and brushed her fingers across her tangled hair before replying, "come in." The door opened revealing the butler holding a tray full of breakfast. As usual he was dressed in his freshly ironed uniform looking all pristine. There was a slight uneasy look on the butler's face before quickly smiled, "good morning Meyrin, I hope you had some sleep. Young master insists your breakfast being delivered to you. May I come in?" Meyrin ran her fingers across her hair once more, "yes you may." Sebastian placed the tray in front of her, he then placed a plate with poached eggs with grilled tomato and toast on the tray with a cup of English breakfast tea. Sebastian spoke, "you were so tired last night from all that travelling, you've must have slept quite early." Meyrin shifted her glasses, "I must have been really tired, my body aches for no reason and my head is so dull right now." Sebastian's eyebrows twitched before he looked up to her and smiled, "of course, it's probably only a natural response from your body for walking too much yesterday." He pulled out his silver pocket watch, "oh dear, I must attend to the master now. Enjoy your breakfast." The butler walked out closing the door behind him. Meyrin looked down at her breakfast. The golden yolk slowly oozed out making its wat to the toast. The food was arranged neatly on her plate which looked more expensive than all of her belongings combined. Next to her breakfast was the blue tea cup with a golden rim decorated with floral patterns. Never in Meyrin's life has she ever experienced such luxury. Just a few days ago she was an ordinary maid and now she felt like a noble lady of some grand household. Deep down she wished that she could stay like this forever.

Ciel impatiently tapped his fingers against the dining table, wondering when his breakfast would show up. The doors of the dining room opened as the butler finally carried Ciel's breakfast. "Apologies master for the late arrival. Here is your breakfast, poached egg with grilled tomato and toast." Ciel's eyebrows raised, "why are you late?" Sebastian shrugged, "ah you see master there was a beautiful young lady with-" Ciel stopped him mid-sentence and sighed, "is this 'beautiful young lady' meant to be a cat?" Sebastian nodded his head. Ciel groaned at his butler immature behavior, "you and your silly little cats. Anyways, where is Meyrin?" Sebastian replied, "she told me she was feeling tired from yesterday, so I served her breakfast in bed." Ciel poked the egg with his fork, "I see. Well tell her to get ready soon. We are going to town." Sebastian bowed, "yes, my lord."

…

The carriage stopped in front of the town square. As usual Sebastian stepped out first to hold the door for Ciel and Meyrin to get off. Sebastian helped Ciel adjust his coat and hat, Meyrin watched and a smile crept up in the corner of her mouth, The Mighty _Queen's Guard Dog, it is so adorable how he still needs help with his clothe._ Ciel eyes wondered making contact with Meyrin's, his face suddenly turned into a shade of bright red and immediately knocked Sebastian's hand to the side. The young Earl cleared his throat, "Sebastian, my coat is fine. No need to adjust it. Come now we have some business to do." The boy stomped off as the two servants followed him, quietly laughing at the back. Sebastian whispered to Meyrin, "I do a lot of things for the young master, he is not used to other servants seeing him get treated like a baby." Meyrin grinned, "the Queen's Guard Dog is still just a puppy after all." Sebastian chuckled, "indeed he is."

The bell jingled as they entered the clothing store. Inside there was a range of outfits for both men and women. Meyrin's eyes wondered to the lavishing silk dresses. She wondered what it would be like to wear one, walking down a grand staircase of the ballroom as the long skirt trailed down behind her with flowing French sleeves brushing against the rails of the stairs as people watched with awe at the beautiful young lady walking down the stairs. Her mind returned to the dull reality, back to her real self, inside the store for high class ladies and gentlemen where her role was to simply accompany her master. Her reality may be dull, but she didn't mind at all. She was grateful to be serving the young Earl accompanied by her two friends, Baldroy and Finnian with an elderly steward Tanaka along with a mysterious butler named Sebastian. Ciel sat down on a nearby stool while Sebastian talked with the shop owner about the master's pre-ordered outfit for the Trancy ball. Meyrin, thinking about how grateful she was reminded her of today's breakfast, she decided to thank Ciel personally while he was not busy. Meyrin cleared her throat, "excuse me my lord." Ciel turned around, "yes what is it Meyrin?" "I just wanted to thank you for the breakfast today. It was very kind of you to order Sebastian to bring the breakfast to me. It was very good too." Ciel's eyebrows knotted in confusion, "breakfast? This morning? I don't remember asking Sebastian to do that. He'd told me you were tired so he decided to serve you, I never ordered him." Meyrin scratched the back of her head, "oh. That is strange." Ciel stood up from the stool, "don't worry about it, I'm sure he' probably misheard me when I told him last night to call you out for breakfast." Ciel clenched his fists, _Sebastian what are you planning to do now._

 _Maybe, the master is right. He'd probably misheard the orders last night. Wait.. Last night?_ Meyrin paused, what did she do last night? She recollected her memories from yesterday morning to the afternoon and as she tried to recall her memories from last night, her head was filled with blurry pieces of images from here and there that just won't come together. Maybe Sebastian was right, maybe she was so tiered that she couldn't think straight. From the corner of the room Ciel watched Meyrin stand in the same spot confused as to what might have happened. He did not know himself what exactly happened but he knew Sebastian was up to no good and getting Meyrin suspicious of Sebastian and himself was not good either. Hed had to do something about it for Meyrin to forget. Ciel's shoulder's brushed against the smooth fabric of the dress, he immediately knew what to do. The Earl walked over to Meyrin, "Meyrin, I think it is rude of me to bring you out to town just to follow me around and since you have been in service to the Phantomhive household I think it is only right to reward you." Ciel called the shop assistant over, "could you please help Meyrin over here to choose a dress for her?" The assistant nodded and directed Meyrin to the gowns.

Sebastian received a box which held the master's outfit for the ball from the shop owner. He thanked the owner and returned to the Earl. "Young master, I've collected your outfit for the Trancy ball next week." Ciel crossed his arms and turned to his demon butler, "you and I have some talking to do back at the manor." Sebastian's brows raised, "my lord?" Ciel sighed, "I'm perfectly aware that you know what I mean. Quit playing stupid." A smirk crept up to the corner of Sebastian's lips, "very well my lord."

 **Authors note:** Thanks for tuning in! I know some of you are impatient people, but please bare with me with the storyline. I think a story has better quality when the plot isn't rushed or forced.


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. The unexpected**

"Well? Care to explain?" Ciel leaned towards the back of his chair waiting for his butler to answer. Sebastian calmly leaned against the wall opposite his master, "it's our very own Phantomhive maid. She happened to almost catch me doing some unhuman like activities during the first night in the town house." Ciel raised an eyebrow, "what is this unhuman like activity you were doing?" Sebastian shifted nervously at his master's question, he obviously couldn't tell the truth about the fact that he was lingering in Ciel's room tasting the delicious meal that was before him. Sebastian quickly gained back his poise and replied to his master, "I think I remember me telling you this, my lord. When demons don't eat soul for a while they need replacement 'food' which is the blood of an animal. On that night I came back from a hunting trip from a far forest. I flew back here in my true form and I thought everyone would be asleep. But I was wrong. Meyrin happened to be exploring the town house that night, fortunately for me I quickly hid before she could see me. But she did see a glimpse of me, she still had no idea it was me." Ciel stared blankly at his desk trying to absorb what his butler had just said, "what about the breakfast issue today? What was that all about?" Sebastian sighed, he knew it was going to be a long afternoon. He grabbed a chair and sat down in front of his master, "continuing on from what I've just said, I had to make sure Meyrin forgot everything that she saw, I understand that she doesn't suspect the 'flying thing' to be me but it was just too close. So, after the incident I drugged her to sleep making sure she forgot that anything happened the next day. And my strategy was to please her such as bringing breakfast, just in case she manages to gain some of her memory back, so she does not suspect a thing about me." The boy clasped his hands together, he was worried for what might come, "so how effective is the drug you used on her?" Sebastian shrugged, "I'm afraid she would eventually gain some of her memories back." Ciel frustrated at his butler's lack of concern stood up, "so you don't care? What happens when she gains her memories back? Sure, she might not suspect you but there is a high possibility that she would suspect something suspicious is going on! Just imagine in her point of view, one day you don't remember something happening but the next day you suddenly remember it!" Sebastian did not flinch at stared at his master, "may I propose a plan?" Ciel took a deep breath before calming down, "go on." The butler stood up from his chair, "this is the one fact everyone in the Phantomhive household knows. Meyrin is infatuated with me and I plan to return her 'affections'. This way, even though she regains her memory she would never suspect anything and probably not even care." The Earl replied with uncertainty, "so you plan to 'love' her till our contract is over? Do you even have the patience to do that?" A mischievous smile appeared on the butler, "no, this is just a short-term plan. Besides, ending a relationship is no effort for me, after all she is just a human." Ciel only half convinced leaned over to his butler, "well I'm trusting you with this matter. You better deal with it." Sebastian bowed, "yes my lord" before walking out of the Earl's room.

Meyrin opened the box to reveal her newly bought dress. She gently took the dress out of the packaging and placed it on her body, she looked into the mirror. The mirror reflected a slim, average heighted woman with messy red hair. Below her face revealed a beautiful gown made of smooth golden fabric with crimson vine looking patterns sown at the edges of the skirt. The sleeves were long and gracefully flowing at the end, decorated with lace and ribbons. She couldn't take her eyes off it, the plain maid finally looked like a princess fit to be the granddaughter of Queen Victoria herself. She wondered when she would ever wear the dress. Half disappointed she neatly folded the dress and placed it back in the box. Her head was still dull and ached from the morning, she decided that she needed fresh air. Dinner wasn't served until about an hour later, taking a walk in the garden wasn't a bad idea.

The evening air was warm and filled with the sweet scent of the flowers. The town house garden was more complicated than the Phantomhive manor garden. It was almost in a maze-like structure with neatly trimmed bushes guiding the way. There was always a chance that she could get lost in the massive garden but that didn't worry her too much, all she needed was a moment to clear her aching head. Before she could take a step into the garden the familiar footsteps of the butler came towards her. She turned around to see the Phantomhive butler behind her. He casually spoke, "taking a walk?" Meyrin nodded, "yes, I needed some fresh air to soothe my head. I don't know why but it has been hurting since this morning." Sebastian smiled, "ah, that is exactly what I do when-" he stopped mid-sentence and lowered his voice, "when I can't take the young master's endless demands. It really does help clear your mind. Say I was about to take a walk myself, may I accompany you?" Meyrin paused for a moment at the butler's sudden offer and replied, "I don't mind." Sebastian offered his arm, Meyrin hesitated for a second before awkwardly linking her arms around his. Sebastian smiled, "shall we get going?" The two, walked into the gardens.

The garden revealed a lush green pathway with white roses and marigolds growing on the side. Meyrin could feel the warmth of another besides her. For some reason she felt nervous, maybe it was because she had never actually had any form of close physical contacts with a man. Sebastian interrupted her trail of thoughts, "so how was your past few days in the town? It is quite different from the country side." Meyrin recalled her memories, "it really is a new experience for me. I think I like it very much." The butler continued to speak, "that is good to hear. I'm always accompanying the master on his trips, it's getting quite tiring for me rather than exciting." Meyrin wished that she was in Sebastian's place more a day, that way she could explore further into England. "you're very fortunate, Sebastian to be accompanying the master. I wish I could stay here for longer, if feels so much different from being a maid and suddenly being treated like some noble lady." Sebastian looked towards her, he could genuinely see the twinkle in her eyes showing how much she loved being treated like a high- class woman, but he could not understand her feelings as he was not a woman to begin with nor was he a human. _Humans_ , _sure_ _do_ _get_ _pleased_ _by_ _the_ _simplest_ _things_. "You know Meyrin, you act very differently when you're not a maid." Meyrin's heart stopped at the butler's sudden comment, she has been enjoying her-self too much that she forgot to act 'all clumsy and flustered' towards Sebastian, but he wasn't entirely wrong. Clumsiness was still part of her normal behavior, except it was just extra exaggerated in front of him. Meyrin sighed, "I guess you are right. To be honest being a maid isn't really a fitting job for me. I'm only staying because of master Ciel. Nothing else." Sebastian slowly nodded, "very loyal, aren't you?" Meyrin looked towards the butler, "probably not as loyal compared to you." A slow smirk crept on his face, _oh_ _my_ _dear_ , _you_ _think_ _I'm_ _the_ _most_ _loyal_ _one_ _in_ _this_ _household?_ _Poor_ _soul_.

Meyrin was amazed. She never knew such place existed in the garden. Meyrin and Sebastian stood in the very heart of the garden, in the center there was a large marble fountain where the water seemed to glisten in the light. The butler spoke, "wonderful isn't it?" Meyrin nodded, "I didn't know the garden would be this big. It's great." The two sat down against the fountain, "so I assume your head is feeling better now?" Meyrin realised she had been forgetting about the pain the whole time, "yes I feel much better now, I guess fresh air does help. Oh, and thank you for accompanying me." Sebastian looked up towards the sky, "my pleasure, I quite enjoyed your company myself. Say, we should do this more often, we still got a couple of days left till we stay in town." Meyrin's heart skipped a beat at the butler's unexpected suggestion, "you enjoy my company? Since when?" I see, she is not blindly accepting my suggestion. Sebastian shrugged, "just now actually. So tomorrow then?" Meyrin looked down at her shoes, there was a mixture of feelings of confusion, suspicion and excitement. "Wouldn't you be busy taking care of the master's needs?" Sebastian smiled, "don't worry, I will make time. You seem not want to do this, you don't have to Meyrin." Meyrin waved her hands in hesitation, "no, no it's not that, I just... didn't know how to reply. Yes, tomorrow sounds good It would be a great pleasure Sebastian." Sebastian stood up, lending out his hand to assist Meyrin, "looking forward to it Meyrin. Let's head back to the manor, It's almost dinner time." The pair walked off and Sebastian smiled knowing that his plan was all going according to plan.

 **Authors note:** Sorry for the late update, I have had my exams at school. Further notice I would be updating quite slowly from now on because of my final exams, please don't worry, I have not forgotten or abandoned this story. Thanks for all the support. Hope you all liked it!


End file.
